living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Torgrim Fireforge
History Torgrim is from the Mror Holds, where he worked as a Forge Cleric. Until he got very drunk in a tavern one night and let out a tirade of colourful insults about a minor noble. His friends gave him a meaningful look of 'shhh! standing behind you', and there was his majordomo, looking unamused. By noon he was badly beaten and banished from the city, invited at halberd point to get lost for 20 years. He wandered across Khorvaire as an itinerant Cleric helping the poor and needful, occasionally taking smithing jobs in larger communities. Eventually he made his way to Sharn. Praise Onatar! In keeping with his travels he soon found the district most in need, High Walls. Where he attended sick refugees, even curing the blind. His name on the street was 'Doc'. Word got around House Jorasco goons were looking for him. The Wayfinders fortunately found the phantom physician first and persuaded him to join their combat medic program. The Last War (What did your character do during the Last War, a major century-long conflict that ended just a couple years ago and profoundly impacted the lives of everyone in Khorvaire? See WGtE pg. 12-13) Invitation (Who recommended your character to the the invitation-only Wayfinder Foundation and why?) Experience (What remarkable experience makes your character uniquely qualified to be an elite explorer in the most prestigious adventuring organization in Khorvaire?) Motivation (Why does your character *want* to be an explorer?) Future Goals (What does your character want to accomplish as a Wayfinder? What far-off lands and cultures do they want to explore? What are their goals beyond their work at the Foundation?) Secrets (optional) Enemies House Ghallanda: During the events of Moonlightin' in the Talenta Plains, he called out the elder council of House Ghallanda, and has been subsequently banned from ever entering a Ghallandan-affiliated business, on the threat of the business loosing their Ghallandan seal of approval. His picture, name and description have been circulated through Khorvaire. Personality Personality Traits * (What are the quirky, interesting and unique traits that make your character stand out? Note: Strengths have their own section, Traits is more for the unique behavioral aspects of your character.) Ideals * (What ideals drive your character? What do they believe in most strongly?) Bonds * (What deep connections to people, places, and events influence your character's actions?) Strengths * (What are your character's greatest strengths that make them an asset in the field? Not their class abilities, but who they are as a person, regardless of what mechanical build they use. Tip for character development: Oftentimes, a character's greatest strengths and weaknesses are two sides of the same coin.) Flaws * (What are your character's greatest weaknesses, challenges, and blind spots? What could someone else exploit to bring your character to ruin or cause them to act against their best interests? Tip for character development: Oftentimes, a character's greatest strengths and weaknesses are two sides of the same coin.) Completed Missions Insert Mission Name Here (Describe anything from the mission that particularly impacted your character, any achievements, allies or enemies acquired, etc.) Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Character Sheet * Retired character: Séula Tumskin. Codename Fluffy Category:Characters